


you don't have to change, you are not a little fish

by FandomTales



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), 2018 Era (Phandom), Acceptance, Drabble, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTales/pseuds/FandomTales
Summary: Dan hates his curls, Phil fears a new look, but it's okay. They love each other exactly how they are.title from Ball Park Music- Exactly How You Are.





	you don't have to change, you are not a little fish

Dan had a rough morning. 

Worse than rough.

It started at 7 o’clock- sharp. Or it was supposed to. He woke up, turned off his alarm, and promptly fell back asleep for an hour and a half. Cut to 8:30, and he’s just getting into the shower into the shower. 

“What the hell?” Dan jumps out of the freezing cold spray and turns the heat all the way up. That does nothing, so he takes his 5 minute standard in ice water. Afterwards, he quickly gets dressed. By the time he’s done, he’s realized his favorite shoes, black sneakers with a sleek gray trim, have been chewed by the dog and he has to wear his white ones. After that comes the real fun, when he realizes his duffel bag has been chewed by the dog as well, which results in a mad dash to find a new bag and shove all of his stuff in there. 

It’s 8:55 when he’s finished his antics and eaten breakfast. Dan sees the time and stands up. He has no idea how the time could have escaped him like that. He has to leave for the train now. This revelation leads to possibly the worst part of the whole morning- when he realizes he has no time to straighten his hair. It’s gone full hobbit by now, all curly and awful. He groans as he runs his hands through it. But time is wasting, so he puts up his hood, grabs his bag, and walks out the door.

He checks his phone every 5 minutes on the train ride, simultaneously wishing time would both speed up and stop. He wants to see Phil, but not like this. He’s a mess today. He feels a mess, and he looks one too. But time doesn’t seem to want to bend to his will, so he’s making his way off the train by 11:30. 

He scans the hoards of people for black hair and pale skin, and his eyes lock on the person he’s been looking for. 

Phil must see him too, because he smiles and begins walking through the crowds to get to Dan.

“Hey,” Phil says, smiling brightly, “can I take your bag for you?”

“Thanks,” Dan says, passing it to Phil. As soon as his hands are freed up, Dan runs them through his hair in a desperate attempt to manage it. “Sorry I look like this right now. The morning was a bit of a disaster.” 

“You look great to me,” Phil says, winking at Dan, “and don’t worry, I like you exactly how you are.”

Dan grins. 

\---  
“I’m worried,” Phil says from the bathroom.

“Bout what?” comes Dan’s voice from the bedroom.

Phil is quiet for a minute as he runs his hands upwards through his hair. He sighs in the mirror. He doesn’t feel like his usual self when he looks like this. He’s not sure if he wants to. “My hair,” he finally says. 

“What about it?” Dan says. Phil hops off the countertop where he was sitting and makes his way to Dan on their bed. Immediately, Dan closes his laptop and sets it down on the bedside table. He looks concerned, and that look only grows when Phil leans his forehead against Dan’s shoulder and sighs. Dan wraps his arms around Phil. “What about your hair?”

“I don’t know,” Phil says and stops, but Dan says nothing. He knows Phil will say something more once he’s gathered his thoughts. “It’s different.” 

Dan looks at him quizzically. “It is. When’s that ever been a problem?” 

“I guess it isn’t, but I’m just nervous. I don’t think people will like it. I don’t even know if I like it, which sounds so dumb because it’s just hair, but it’s really stressing me out and I can’t decide what I’m going to do.” His ramble cuts off, but he keeps fidgeting, so Dan slides them down the bed, making it so Phil and him are facing eye to eye, their heads on the pillows. 

“First of all, if people don’t like it, fuck them,” Dan says, and Phil lets out a laugh, “and second of all, it’s not dumb to be stressed. It’s okay to be stressed.”

Phil nods.

“But I think you should try it. Don’t let fear stop you.” 

Phil nods again. He leans back into Dan. The next time he speaks, when several minutes have passed, his voice is quiet. “Are you going to like it?” 

Dan whispers back a few seconds later, in a voice equally as soft as Phil’s. “I love you exactly how you are, however that may be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comment if you feel like it, it's food for writers.


End file.
